Heretofore it has been common practice to have tracheostomy patients utilize disposable trach ties of the general configuration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,144 issued to Wapner for retaining their endotracheal tube medical appliances in proper position, with intermittent disposal of soiled ties for replacement with new disposable ties. It has been recognized that substantial trach tie cost savings can be realized, by providing reuseable cloth trach ties, suitable for repeated laundering and reusing such ties, but no satisfactory gear or kits have been available for conveniently accomplishing that objective.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trach tie care assembly that may be conveniently utilized for the stowing of clean trach ties, for the stowing of soiled trach ties, and for the laundering of soiled trach ties. Another objective of the invention is to provide such a care assembly that may be wall-hung for convenience.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during consideration of the descriptions and claims which follow.